emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
EF0001
}} The first episode of Emmerdale Farm was originally transmitted on Monday 16 October, 1972, with Script by KEVIN LAFFAN. Part 1 It's the day of Jacob Sugdens funeral. The Wilks family have moved into Inglebrook and daughter Marian, out riding notices the family getting ready to leave for the church. The cortege leaves and as it passes The Woolpack, Jack Sugden watches from inside. Amos is surprised that he is not going to the funeral. Jack does, however, watch the burial for a moment from across the river, before returning to Emmerdale Farm for the first time in eight years. He asks Tim if he remembers him, but he continues to bark as Jack reacquaints himself with the farmhouse. Marian, still out riding, comes over to tell Jack that no-one is at home as they are at a funeral. They get chatting. Sitting in The Woolpack after the service, the family wonder why Jack didn't attend the funeral. Marian returns home to tell her father, Henry Wilks, that the farmhouse is occupied, but he is unconcerned. He is looking forward to a peaceful retirement in the country. Meanwhile, as Joe attends to the cows, Jack introduces himself to his brother, who barely remembers him. Entering the farmhouse behind Joe, Annie tells Jack to sit and eat tea with them. Part 2 Later, getting ready for bed, Peggy worries to Matt about their livelihood now that Jack is back. In the Living Room, Annie questions Jack about his life and whether he intends staying, before giving him some home truths. She makes it clear that she expects him to pull his weight at the farm, beginning with tomorrow's milking. The next day, Marian is riding again and meets Joe. Introducing themselves formerly, Jack is angered to realise that she is the daughter of the owner of Wilks and Fisher, and upsets her when he accuses her father of deliberately poisoning the fish in the river. Henry later comes to the farmhouse and explains to Annie that he has right of way over her land and intends to drive across it. He wishes the farm implements to be cleared. Annie refuses, but after Henry has gone Sam reminds her that the farm is now Jack's. At the Woolpack, Marian is having a drink with a friend. Jack comes in and insults him, asking what his pedigree is. They get up to leave, and Marian again tries to defend her father. Jack is still angry with her, but implies to Amos that he fancies her. Credits Numbers in brackets denote order of appearance Annie SHEILA MERCIER (5) Jack ANDREW BURT (7) Peggy JO KENDALL (2) Joe FRAZER HINES (4) Matt FREDERICK PYNE (3) Sam TOKE TOWNLEY (6) Marian GAIL HARRISON (1) Wilks ARTHUR PENTELOW (9) Amos RONALD MAGILL (8) Alec ALAN TUCKER (10) Film Cameraman MOSTAFA HAMMURI Sound Recordist JIM MCCANN Film Editor CLIVE TRIST Title Music composed by TONY HATCH Designers GEOFFREY MARTIN, RICHARD JARVIS Script Editor DAVID CRANE Executive Producer PETER HOLMANS Producer DAVID GODDARD Directed by TRISTAN DE VERE COLE Yorkshire Television Colour Production Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category: Episodes released on DVD